


Worlds Apart

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Journal, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: Barry Allen writes about his feelings for Kara. He loves her, but they are worlds apart. He dreams that perhaps, maybe one day, they will be together.Some QuickWest, not main focus.





	1. See The Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> It starts with Barry coming home form meeting Kara, but it will jump to Season 3 crossover episode and continue from there.

Kara Danvers was out of my life faster than I wish she was. Her face seemed to become now just a mere memory. I know that I had to go home, it just seemed so short, but yet, full of memories. We were in the desert, defeated Livewire, and I remember hugging her, and how we talked with joy to each other, how I was trying to hold my tears, because I knew if this would work, that means, I'd never see her again.  
She was the first thing on my mind when we left, and also the first thing on my mind when O returned.  
"I'm really glad you came.."  
"I'm glad too..."  
Love always confused me. Why did I fall for her? Someone in another universe. I come to one, and who knew, I'd fall deeply in love. But I am really glad I came. She gave me a feeling like no one ever did.  
When I came back to my earth, I just ran, as if I was trying to forget. I was back in my universe, with memories maybe I shouldn't have had.  
I told the team, who were, baffled by what I told them, and of course Cisco fanboyed. But, I didn't tell them how I felt about her.  
How even though it kind of hurt to say, I knew I had to say it, because the outcome would make Kara happy. That's all I want for her. It's the reason why I told her to go for James Olsen.  
She's as good as gone.  
I have to defeat Zoom, that's what I need to focus on. If only she were here to give me the strength I needed. 

I usually, in the night, go up to the Star Labs balcony to look at the stars and the bright buildings of the city. Whenever I need comfort, I go up there. I've been doing it every night, for two weeks since I've come back. It was cool to think that maybe, one of those stars, was where Kara Danvers was born.  
"You haven't been quite the same..." A voice from behind me states.  
I look behind and see Cisco. I grip the rails a little harder, as I continue to look at the sky, as if I was searching for answers.  
"Heh...I...Don't know what you mean." I lie, but I know Cisco better, and he wouldn't fall for it.  
"You come back from another universe..I mean, I understand, maybe it's a bit shocking..But you should be excited." Cisco says, and then chuckles to himself. "I know that I would want to travel the different multiverses, and that earth...had to be cool."  
I laugh too. "It was very cool...I'll admit that."  
"Especially with an alien girl who has sick powers, and to have a cool teamup." Cisco says, and then he stares at me, raising his eyebrows.  
I look away, and look down. I stay silent, there is nothing I can say to reply.  
"Hah." Cisco says and snaps his finger. "Got you. It is her. It is your superhero girlfriend."  
There is no excuse now. There is nothing to lie about. Cisco trapped me, like a puppy in an alley with no way to turn.  
I nod. "We never can choose who we fall in love. I mean...I always thought I loved Iris..But then...I met her...Kara Danvers....Someone, who is beautiful, kind, strong on the inside, sweet, nerdy like me...Someone I can tease and joke around with. And then I lost it, in a flash."  
Cisco walks over next to me, and stares out. "This is an even more depressing love situation than Romeo and Juliet. Heck, those long distance relationships just got owned right now."  
"We never...got to dating. Obviously...It was only two days." I say and then let out a sigh. "But, maybe, it could have gotten there."  
Cisco nods slowly.  
I walk in circles. "And I want to be with her, but, I love you guys."  
Cisco gives me a pat on the shoulder. "Don't hide anything from us."  
I nod. I hid too much, but sometimes, there are things that are hard to tell, that you feel they won't understand.  
"I need to do something at the lab." Cisco says and then goes down.  
I stay up and look at the stars. They shine bright. I see a shooting far, fall and then disappear in the night. It was like Kara. I lost it.  
"Kara, at least we both see the stars." I whisper softly to myself. 


	2. Love Isn't Easy.

Dreams of her continue to flood when I sleep. I keep on thinking about her, I've been busy recently, messing up the timeline, being one of them. Sometimes, I wonder, no matter how stupid this sounds, but if Kara Danvers was the one who greeted me in the porch, would that have stopped me from changing the timeline? Would Kara be the one to make all my wounds patch up?  
I've made such a huge mistake. I messed with the timeline, I changed everyone's lives, just cause I was hurt, just cause I had the power.  
There is no feeling like this, it makes every little mistake I've made, seem to be alright. And this wound won't heal, it will not, I will just have to move on from it.  
I wonder how Kara is... I hope she is still smiling.  
Cisco has recently shown that he can vibe into different dimensions, but of course we've had issues, so I never asked him if we could visit her earth.  
And there it is again, me being selfish, as always. Wanting to use Cisco so he could get me to see Kara. 

. . . 

When aliens were invading, my heart skipped a beat. We needed help, and I knew just the person. Cisco knew too, so he told me that we should go and ask Supergirl for help.  
I never thought it would happen. I never thought I'd even get a chance to see her, and my heart melted. It felt joy, but I had to focus on the Dominators.  
And then...She was there....I was in her house, and when I heard someone open the door. My heart pounded, and them she came out.  
She was beautiful, her eyes shined brightly, her smile as always made my heart melt.  
And then she hugged me. It was a friendly hug, but it was really warm, and of course it could've choked me, if she didn't do it softly.  
Does fate think I should be with Kara?  
I'm not sure. 

Just when I thought something major happened that wasn't my fault. After I heard the message from the future, I was feeling worse.  
Flashpoint kept on hitting me, and coming back. And of course, I deserved it.  
Kara and I didn't have a chance to really talk. We were pretty busy, we had alien invadors to take care of. And then, I had to fight her.  
Beautiful Kara mind controlled, was scary. But, I was so relieved to get her back.  
Kara and I had some time to talk however.  
"You okay, Barry?" She asks, crossing her hands.  
I look at her. She's everything I ever wanted, and it hurts to look at her. She probably did go with James Olsen, and that hurts me more.  
" Um, I, uh, yeah, I'm fine." I lied.  
Kara smiles at me. "Your not, I can read you, and not because I have telepathic powers."  
"I wouldn't be surprised." I said. "With all your cool powers."  
Kara smiles and looks at the flower, and then picks her head and looks at me in the eye. "I know you, Barry, what's wrong?"  
"Because, I trust and care about you, a lot." I said. "I'll tell you...I made a mistake, Kara..."  
Kara nods in understanding.  
I pause. "And it changed everyone's lives..."  
I feel like I'm about to cry, and I don't want to. I don't want to say the mistake I made, I can't bring myself to that. What if Kara looks at me differently?  
"I can't go on..." I say softly.  
Kara nods slowly. "Barry, do you remember what you told me? Keep doing what your doing, and eventually you will earn their trust, they'll forgive you. You helped keep me going, you made me feel better. Your an amazing guy, Barry. We make mistakes.."  
It doesn't make me feel better about what I did, but seeing and hearing her again is all I need to feel better.  
I look into her eyes. "Kara, your the one who's amazing."  
Kara laughs, and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Do we have to fight on who's better?"  
"I'll win, so don't try." I say chuckling.  
Kara shakes her head. "Don't tempt me."  
I laugh and hug her. I didn't even think about it, it just happened, and she embraced it. She squeezed me hard, her hair smelled like cinnamon, and I knew she probably heard my heart racing by fast. It lasted a few minutes, it wasn't awkward though. My heart melted every second, and I for a speedster, each second was like a minute.  
"Oof. Don't kill me." I say teasing.  
Kara breaks the hug. "The Scarlet Speedster can't handle a bear hug? Wow!"  
I laugh. "Actually, I'd handle any bear hug you'd give me."  
At that second, I felt scared. I just said something without thinking, and I immediately regret it.  
Kara puts her hands to her hips. "You know what? I would give you a lot."  
I stay silent, and then say. "How's the thing with James?"  
Kara pauses. "It didn't work."  
I don't know how to feel about that.  
"O-oh, I'm sorry." I say.  
"Nah, don't be." Kara says. "What about you? How's your love life?"  
"Complicated." I say, staring into her eyes.  
"Love never is simple." Kara said, she gives me that smile that always melts my heart.  
Someone calls Kara.  
"I better go." She says.  
I watch her as she walks away.And somewhere, inside me, I was hoping she could hear my whisper. "Love is never simple, when your worlds apart." 

We did it. We made a hell of a sick team, but the important thing is that we saved the day. The legends, team Flash, team Arrow, and of course Supergirl.  
"Kara..." I called.  
It was outside at night, the day was full of stars, the air was crisp.  
"Oh, yes Barry?" Kara asks.  
I smile at her. "Thanks for helping me."  
"Anything for you, Barry." Kara says and she smiles at me. "We're pals."  
I look at her. "I missed you, a lot."  
"I...I did too." Kara said.  
I'm about to tell her. To tell her all of my secrets right at that moment, but I'm too scared at that moment, that she wouldn't feel the same, that the bond we had would be lost. And I'm too scared of lose that. I'm not going to lose that.  
"Want a coffee?" I ask. "I know a few good donut places myself."  
"You're on!" Kara says. "But for your information, no place is beating MY favorite donut shop."

. . .  
"Funny." Cisco says.  
I look at him, it felt strange, strange that he would be mad at me, but now strange that I am not as used to to talking to Cisco the same way. I missed that.  
"What's funny?" I asked.  
Cisco smirks. "How fate tied two lovebirds from different universes together."  
I stare longingly at the distance.  
"And my best friend gave me an easier option to communicate with her." I say.  
I start to feel tears swell my eyes. "I love her Cisco."  
"I can see that." Cisco said. "The way you talked about her the week after you visited her earth, I wasn't sure what to think. When I saw you two talking to each other, it made me realize, I needed to keep you two talking. So, I became a scientific love guru making interdimensional portals."  
I smiled. "I didn't deserve it."  
"You both deserve it." Cisco said. "I need to see H.R. He wants me to critique his short story about the invasion."  
Cisco rolls his eyes, we both laugh, and then he leaves.  
I take a sip of my coffee.  
"I love you Kara...At least that wasn't a final goodbye..."


	3. At least, in dreams.

TV Shows » Flash » Worlds Apart  
Author: Dashie30   
Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Reviews: 5 - Published: 12-15-16 - Updated: 12-22-16 id:12275039  
The snow begins to fall, and I'm exhausted.

I have thoughts running in my head constantly, I think of Savitar nonstop, with his godlike speed. A speedster I never thought I would face, and I was still shocked when I went to the future and saw him murder my best friend, Iris.

I keep on tossing and turning. Nightmares...

I just need to stop the nightmares. I've had enough of them, dreams of Savitar...

My life feels crazy. I miss Kara so much, but it hasn't helped that I'm struggling to get over it, it isn't working, and I'm not sure it will work. While at the same time, I have to deal with an evil speedster that will come back and hurt those I love.

I'm going crazy. I just need rest, some sleep without nightmares would be nice right now.

I turn, the wind howls outside, I focus on the warmth of my blanket, I close my eyes, and take a deep breath, and within minutes I'm asleep.

. . .

When I seemingly am dreaming, I am lying in a bed. And it isn't mine, and there is another pillow next to my pillow, so it seemed that I was sleeping with someone. The other side is empty, which is strange.

It is the middle of the night, I turn a lamp on, which is next to the bed.

At first, I am confused, I felt that I should know this place. When I get up, the first thing I see is a picture of me and Kara, her smile bright, and mine, well not as bright, but I seemed happy.

But...Who was this me? It wasn't me. But, it was...? The picture that I was in had me having my arms around Kara and resting on her shoulder.

It seemed funny to lucid dream.

I decide to walk around. And it gets more real each time and I seem to forget that I'm lucid dreaming.

Memories flicker as I look around the house. I'm confused at first, but I see a journal, and open it, which is full of pictures that seem to make me remember.

I'd bring Kara Danvers coffee whenever I could, listen to Cat Grant rant, be suplrtive and always there for her. But always a bit heartbroken, because she sorta liked James Olsen. And I wondered if she flirted with me just to get him jealous.

I lived an interesting life, I commuted from Central City and National City, mainly cause Cat Grant found me an interesting journalist and wouldn't let Central City keep me for themselves.

That's when I met Kara, who I saved from a building when she was pushed by Livewire.

We quickly became friends, as Kara and Barry, but also, Supergirl and Flash. The Green Arrow was reluctant about the team up, but we forced him to make us the "Big Three". Quickly, a friendship started. And sometimes, we'd have an allied mission with Green Arrow and the Legends.

I was falling in love with Supergirl, and, while, I wish I could have helped her fight Non and his forces, I was at Earth 2 trying to stop Zoom.

"I should've been there." I said, taking my mask off.

"Look, Barry, if I could've helped you take Zoom, I would have too." Supergirl. "But, we have our own battles to fight."

I nod slowly.

"When, I was needing hope, I...thought of you..." Kara said and smiled.

I look at her. "I'm guilty of doing that too..."

Quickly, I realized she was falling in love with me as well.

. . .

Our first kiss was under the stars, during the night, under the porch light ay a family dinner. I was sitting there alone, thinking of the death of my father, and I wasn't sure how to think about being an orphan.

When Kara stepped out to check on me, my heart immediately felt someone helping it heal.

"Bear.." She said softly.

She sits next to me, and looks at me.

"What?'' I said softly.

"Your a true hero...Even if you lost a lot..." Kara said. "When my parents died, I felt like a stranded child, which is why I'm so scared of being weak or being beaten by a villain, because I hate feeling powerless..."

"I was too..." I said. "I lost both of them, and I couldn't save either."

Kara bites her lip. "You will recover...Let us help you..."

I said. "I'm broken...When I finally came to realize that I was over my mother's death, my father is gone too."

"The past is the past...Your father was a wonderful man, and he would want you to move on." Kara said. "They'll always be there, like I know my parents will be there."

She puts a hand on my heart and smiles. "Think of Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, Wally, and Harry. They all need you in their life, and you need them. I need you Bear."

I look at her. "Kara, your the missing star I always needed."

I lean in slowly, and she smiles softly. Our lips touch, and the kiss becomes deep, under the stars, under the night.

I know I can heal. They'll always be there, and it will take time, but I will heal.

"Come on." Kara said. "Let's go have fun"

We get up, and walk inside to the house. And I leave my past behind.

. . .

"Hey Barry." Alex said as she walks by. "What brings you to the DEO?"

I smile. "I, um, am bringing some DNA samples of the possible alien lurking in Central City, Star City and National City."

Alex looks at the samples.

"I know why you're here." Alex said and she smirks.

I nod, and I laugh awkwardly. "Yeah, uh, to give the samples to, Hank."

Alex rolls her eyes and laughs. "You're here to see Kara."

"I mean I'll go see her anyway. Since, I'm here." I said.

Alex looks at me, unamused.

"Fine, we are sorta dating." I said.

I look at her awkwardly.

"Uh, do you approve of me?" I ask her.

Alex gives me a funny look. "Why would you ask that?"

"You're sorta her..." I begin to say.

"You two deserve each other." Alex said. "You're a sweet guy, Barry. But you don't need to ask mu permission. You can do what you want. We're all adults"

"Right." I said.

I turn. "By the way, um, I was hoping we could have a...Dinner night, you know, me, Hank, you, James, Winn and Kara...?"

Alex smiles. "Sure."

. . .

Green Arrow just looks at us both awkwardly as we fumble around with our controllers on the couch, and he lets out a big sigh.

"Why do I feel like the third wheel?" He asks.

"Cause you are." I said with a laugh.

Oliver just looks at me with a deadly look that now I've grown to not get intimidated to.

"Barry!" Kara said and softly shoves an elbow to my belly.

I kiss her on her cheek.

"C'mon, Oliver, try to beat us at least." I said.

Oliver picks up his controller, and I knew things were going to get serious. I honestly thought we would crush him. As the minutes progress, Oliver starts wrecking us. We end up both losing.

"Don't underestimate the Arrow." Oliver says and walks away.

"Daaaaamn." I said.

. . .

"Kara Danvers..." I said walking out the door, to the coffee shop.

Kara smiles, her eyes sparkle as she comes to me and gives me a small peck on the cheek. "Back in town."

"Yeah, having a part time job with Catco and CSI is cool." I said. "Well, I partially got away with it since Cat sorta likes me."

Kara smiles. "I get to see my boyfriend often, thankfully he's pretty fast on making dates."

"For you, I'd be ten minutes early." I said smiling.

"Eh...More like five." Kara said.

I smile. "I'll be at Catco."

. . .

"Barry bear bear!" Kara's expression is timeless as she opens the door. She hasn't put her glasses on, and her hair is wavy. She's wearing a black shirt, and grey sweats.

"Hey, babe." I said and smile at her. "Beautiful..."

Kara smiles. "Awwww, thanks...Right back at you...Not, beautiful...But handsome, lol."

I walk in.

"Okay, okay, you remember how he was framed for the murder" Kara asks. "Well, Hodgins apparently is kidnapped..."

She goes on and on, excited for this week's episode. Kara got into this show and heck, I started to love it myself, I loved tv night at home with her.

I laugh. "Kara, chill, we know that we both like Hodgins."

"Hopefully, there will be romance." She said. "Who doesn't ship tv characters?"

We get the show started, and we both sit on the couch. She is amazing, I don't ever want to be away from her. Never wanted to be away from her quirky smile, to not be able to see her kindness to others, and especially when she's Supergirl. And, while it's awkward to say it, but heck, she,s hot in those tights.

I can't help getting distracted, by the way her soft wavy hair strands on my shoulder, I stare at her face, and look at her while she's watching, her blue eyes radiant and glimmering unti.

"What..?" She turns and asks, and grins.

"Nothing." I said, as I look into her blue eyes. "It's just I can't get over how beautiful you are...How lucky I am to have you.."

Kara smiles. "Your too sweet."

"Your the girl who saved me..." I said.

I take a deep breathe. "The moment I saved you from falling, the moment I saw you do that little glasses adjustment that you quite often..."

"What...? It's not that bad a habit!" Kara exclaims.

"The moment I saw you in that...sorta hot suit..." I said softly continuing.

"Shut up..." Kara said and softly slaps me. "Your not bad in tights too..."

"I knew I found the one..." I said.

I smirk at her. "I see you haven't worn your glasses, and your hairstyle's a bit like that one time when you went all evil on us."

Kara blushes.

"I...wanted to try...sexy...?" Kara said softly.

I smile. "You'll always be..."

I kiss her on her lips, I press her against the sofa, and pause the show, I kiss her deeply, showing my love to her. Showing how much she means to me.

I kiss her neck, and cheek.

"I love you, Barry." She said softly.

Christmastime at the West household is fun, I had an amazing christmas eve with Kara's family and friends. Especially, going nerdy with Winn, and I've even got along with James Olsen. I'm cautious with Mon El.

The way he looks at Kara, makes my heart beat faster, with compressed anger, because, I know that she's my girl. Besides Mon El being a strange visitor, I didn't mind him. But he made me feel scared. Scared of losing Kara.

The West house-hold dinner was alright, I was shaken up by Savitar, but, I was hoping that when we threw the stone, it would mean the end of it.

I kiss Kara under the mistletoe.

"I love your family. Their soo fun!" Kara said.

"Yours is too." I said.

Kara looks around and then whispers. "Wally is okay right?"

"Yeah...His girlfriend, Jesse." I begin to say.

"They...Dated?" Kara said and squeaked. "That is adorable...! But...She's on earth 2, right?"

I nod.

"I feel like I know how it feels..." Kara said. "I'm sure, she'll be back..."

We're quiet at that moment. For some reason, the feeling of someone loved being an earth away is a shared feeling, but for some reason, I don't know why I feel that way.

"Merry christmas, Barry..." Kara said softly in my ear.

I smile, the winter night is cold, but it will be nice to have a good night's sleep.

. . .

I seem to remember I'm back in that bed. And I realize I'm back to realizing I'm lucid dreaming, I turn to see Kara sleeping. And it seems so real that it's frightening.

When I put my finger on her cheek, it feels real.

And then, that's where the feeling stopped.

. . .

When I awake, I am covered in sweat. And though I can only remember some of the parts of my dreams, I felt like I lived a different live. Nothing does not seem right, and at the moment, it confused me. I wasn't sure what to think, or what to do. The lucid dreams felt real, and I could still feel her warm cheek.

I looked up at the clock, to see it was past eleven. I lie back down and stair at the ceiling, wanting answer.

Feeling like I was missing something.

And, yes, I was. My feelings were getting ahead of me, they were controlling me, and now I couldn't find a way from stopping them from entering my dreams.

The dreams felt so real, but it was Christmas Day. I just have to ignore them and enjoy my day...

At the West family dinner, it was a something anybody who loves family would want to see. Julian, Iris, H.R, Cecile, Joe, Cisco and Caitlin all talking and smiling. They had no worries, ignoring anything that was bothering them, they were only sharing memories, and preserving the moment.

I take a sip of hot chocolate, and smile to myself. In my dream, it was the same, which kind of made me shiver. Why would it have the same atmosphere...? I get distracted when I see the frosted cookies laid out and walk over.

I take some frosted cookies. As I scan the room, in the corner, I saw Wally, he had his suit over his arms, and he just seemed to be staring at a piece of paper, the look in his eyes were of pain.

I walked over to him.

"Hey, Wally. Why the sad look?'' I ask him.

Wally folds him paper and sticks it in his pocket, he just shrugs. "Me? I'm fine."

I smile. As if it was obvious enough that I was sad, Wally wasn't going to get away with it either. "Come on, Wally...Is it the suit?"

"No, no, no, it is not the suit. The suit's sick." Wally exclaims.

"Then...Uh, is it the name, Kid Flash?" I ask grinning.

Wally just pauses. "Barry look behind you."

I look behind, I see Joe dancing with Cecile, Cisco and Caitlin talking to each other.

"Umm, people having fun?" I asked.

"Boy and girl" Wally said.

"Oh..." I said, a bit confused.

Wally sighs. "I just miss someone, I wish that she could be here right now...Jesse..."

I had a feeling those two were dating, I mean it was obvious the way they looked at each other, the way Wally would blush anytime Jesse would smile at him. Which made me think for a second, was that the way I blushed?

"Wally...I..." I begin to say.

"No, Barry..." Wally cuts in. "There is no way for you to possibly understand this feeling ..."

But, I do.

"To have her an EARTH away, an earth away.." Wally said. "I don't know how worse love can get, and I just want to see her again, I miss her...So much..."

Every word he says touches my heart.

"Look, Wally, you may see her again." I said. "Who knows? Cisco can make anything. I promise you, you will see Jesse again."

Wally just looks down at the floor.

"But for right now, let's go eat cookies." I said.

Wally half smiles and gets up. "Alright, I probably am going to take some time getting used to this speed metabolism right?"

"Eh, it's not so hard." I said laughing.

And yet there was an emptiness still to christmas. Iris smiles at me, but I can see the hurt in her eyes, because I know she loves me, but I don't love her the same way anymore. I love her as a friend, my best friend, and she will always be that to me.

"Iris..." I said slowly.

"What?" She asks.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what? I didn't do anything extraordinary." Iris said.

"For being my best friend." I said.

"Always, Barry." Iris said, she turns away to walk towards her dad.

And I feel bad because I knew those words hurt, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell her that.

All of a sudden, my mind blacks out for a second, and I saw me and Kara in our costumes.

"Sorry that I couldn't make it to dinner with you guys last night." The Barry in my vision said.

"Heck, we watched NCIS: Central City, the episode was good." Kara said.

"No spoilers." The me in my vision said. "Right now, we need to stop this thing before it destroys Central City or National City."

My mind returns back to normal, I gasp, and realize I'm not awake.

Savitar runs his sharp pinkie that is dripping with kryptonite through Kara's chest. And, I'm helpless to save her. I scream...

My eyes tear open, and everything is normal. I put my hand to my head.

What happened? Why was the dream I had relating to the vision? A horrid thought creeps up into my mind.

Is this a vision of my Flashpoint life? It didn't seem like it. It had to be something else. I put it aside, it had to be because I miss Kara, and my dreams probably made me depressed. It couldn't be anything concerned. My dreams had been so real, that the visions could have just come from them.

The night becomes colder, and the snow sticks to the ground for a very white christmas.

But, in the back of my head, I could almost hear...

"Merry christmas, Barry..."


End file.
